


Unnoticed

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Warren Worthington from timeline two was dragged along to the third time line but no one seems to really notice
Series: Journey Through Time [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695
Kudos: 1





	Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Unnoticed

He felt like he was invisible. He understood at first that they’d ignored his tagging along into a new future because of concern over Multiple Man but now that they knew he was going to be fine they could say something to him. Instead they all seemed to be discussing this new future where mutants were branded and forced to medically suppress their powers. He couldn’t even go out on his own since his wings would show up on the sentinels passive physical scans.

He left the room and headed down the halls of Reed Richards private sanctuary. It was strange to find out these second string heroes had potentially prevented their complete and utter destruction. He recalled Rachel saying it looked like a cycle a reality would be taken over by that Chronok character and survivors from it would save the neighboring reality by heading into the future.

It was strangely inspiriting and horrifying at the same time. He shook himself the isolation was getting to him. The questions were also bothering him he could kind of understand Cody being taken with them he had no counterpart in Rachel and the others past but he did. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to him if they made it home could he and his past self coexist. “Your past self will be dead,” Rachel’s voice said and he turned to see the elderly Mother Askani there. “You die in every permutation I can see only Doom’s time travel saved you.”

“So your bringing me along as a replacement for the past Warren Worthington?” He was horrified at the prospect that he’d been dragged along with them as a replacement for his past self. “That’s really twisted.”

“No, I brought you along because they will need you and your blood on this journey,” Mother Askani said with a sad smile. “You should go offer your services to Reed Richards your blood is the final key to saving Multiple Man otherwise he’ll require mutation suppressing drugs for the rest of his life.” She was gone then leaving him alone.

He stood for a moment considering it and then turned and headed toward Richards lab. He could at least do some good if she was telling the truth. He didn’t see how his healing blood could help though this wasn’t a normal wound.

The End


End file.
